


Awkward

by artificialhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Bratty! Violet, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Willam and Trixie get into an awkward situation at Katya’s place when they walk in on Katya and Violet cuddling.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the same day as my other fic, Our Song. The order in which you read the two doesn’t matter, but they go together. Leave a comment if you liked it!

“So tell me why we’re doing this again?” Trixie asked Willam. Trixie had just arrived at Willam’s studio with all his makeup, a huge blonde wig, and a classic Trixie pink sundress, per Willam’s request. He had received a cryptic text from Willam only an hour ago saying:

My studio in 1 hr. Bring your makeup and a Trixie outfit that will fit me. I know you’re not busy. It’s prank time bitch. -WILLAM

“I told you, Trixamongo, I wanna prank Courtney! She’s coming by in a few hours to pick up some shit she left here yesterday and I want you to put me in your drag, so when she comes she’ll think I’m you. It’s gonna be so funny. Anthony’s gonna record it for my YouTube channel.” As he spoke, Willam began to organize a large rack of dresses, skirts, coats, and various other pieces of his vast wardrobe.

Trixie stood there for a second, and then busted out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. “You mean you really want me to do a full face on you… for a prank? You do realize that you and I look nothing alike?”

Willam didn’t even look up from the rack through which he was shuffling. “Who cares? Your makeup is like a fuckin’ mask. Besides, I just need to trick her for a second and get a good reaction for my video.” Trixie just shook his head and snickered. He could not believe Willam really wanted to go through having an excessive amount of drag plastered on his face just for a stupid YouTube video. Waiting for a response, Willam looked up and met his eyes. Trixie just raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. Finally, Willam scoffed and rolled his head back. “Ok, Trix, if you do it I’ll let you have one thing from this rack. Deal?”

“Oh come on Will- wait, anything?”

——————————————————————————————–

Two hours and about a pound of makeup later, Willam had been transformed into what looked like the slightly scrawnier, possibly ruder Trixie Mattel.

“There is no way Courtney will think you’re me, Willam! There’s just no way… You know what you look like? You look like me, if I got addicted to crack and lost 15 pounds!”

“How dare you, Trixie! I’m at least 20 pounds lighter than you and you know it!” Willam countered, breaking out into a loud cackle.

Trixie was one of the few people Willam actually enjoyed the company of. The two queens found they got along easily because of their similar senses of humor. Trixie would never say it, but he felt a thrill every time he made Willam laugh-snort at his jokes. He respected Willam a lot and was happy that Willam considered him a friend, even if it meant that he would receive mysterious texts asking him to be a part of Willam’s various schemes. Suddenly, Willam’s loud voice interrupted Trixie’s thoughts.

“Aw man! Court just texted me that she can’t come get her shit today!” Willam whined. He looked genuinely bummed, although it was hard to tell under all that makeup.

“Are you telling me I did all this for nothing?” Trixie laughed, gesturing at Willam’s face.

“Don’t complain, Tracy. You at least got to keep one of my dresses. All I got is probably pinkeye from the amount of eye makeup you put on me. Should I take it off?” Trixie thought for a moment, until his face suddenly lit up.

“Let’s at least show Katya! I’ll text him that I’m coming over, but you can be the one at the door instead. I know he’s home right now, he said he didn’t want to come over today because he’s catching up on Game of Thrones.” Trixie knew he should never attempt to get between Katya and his addiction to Game of Thrones, so he hadn’t tried to convince Katya to hang out even though Trixie had been really bored all day. That is, until Willam got in touch. “Here, I’ll text him right now, let’s start driving.”

———————————————————————————————-

By the time the two arrived at Katya’s place, he still hadn’t read or answered Trixie’s text message. Trixie checked Find My Friends and could see Katya was indeed at home.

“Ugh, Katya’s not answering me. Should we just go inside? He gave me a key. I’m sure he’s probably taking a shower or something.”

“A key? Seriously? When are you two finally gonna admit that you’re fucking? We all know you are!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Willam,” Trixie laughed, unlocking the door and stepping inside, “It’s not like tha-“ He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on Katya’s couch. There was Katya, sound asleep. It wouldn’t have been an odd sight, except for the fact that laying directly on top of him, also sound asleep, was Violet Chachki. Violet’s head rested on Katya’s chest, her long legs hanging over the arm of the too-short couch. Project Runway was on the tv, but no one was watching it. “Maybe we should come back later…” Trixie said quietly, a little flustered. He felt like he was seeing something very private, that maybe Katya didn’t want anyone to see.

A while ago, Katya had told Trixie that he and Violet would have sex from time to time. Trixie didn’t know that it was still going on, though. And from the looks of it, Katya and Violet’s relationship seemed to be a little bit more than just sex.

“What’s going on in there?” Willam said from outside, as Trixie had never made it past the doorway and was now trying to back out. Willam barged past Trixie, and into the house, where he spotted the sleeping couple. “Awwww!” he exclaimed, a little too loudly. “I didn’t know this was a thing, Trix you never told me!”

“SHHHHH, Willam!” Trixie said in an aggressive whisper, but the damage was done. Violet began to stir, and both Willam and Trixie froze. For a moment it seemed like she went back to sleep, but then suddenly her head shot up. Violet locked eyes with Trixie, and then began to dart her eyes back and forth between Trixie and Willam. The look on her face was a mixture between confusion and annoyance. The three stared at one another for what seemed like an hour, but what was probably ten seconds, before a voice broke the silence.

“Violet, what’s wrong sweetie? Go back to sleep,” Katya whined, eyes still closed, oblivious to the fact that his two friends were standing in the middle of his living room, having a staredown with Violet. Violet cringed at the pet name, or rather the fact that Trixie and Willam heard it. Katya was not one to use cute little nicknames, and Violet wished that he hadn’t chose right that minute to start.

Finally, Trixie coughed and mumbled, “Right, uhhh, so I guess we’ll come back another time or something.” Katya’s eyes shot open and he looked over at the pair awkwardly standing in front of him.

“Trixie and… Trixie?” He squinted and rubbed his eyes, which were still foggy. In all the commotion, Willam and Trixie had both forgotten the main reason they were at Katya’s in the first place.

“Oh, uhh… tricked you?” Trixie tried to say, though it came out as more of a question. He looked at Willam, who gave him a shrug, and then back at Katya, who suddenly bursted out laughing. In between wheezes and gasps, Katya was able to get out, “What… the fuck… is going on!” He continued to crack up until Willam and Trixie couldn’t help but join him in laughing. Even Violet began to giggle, until Katya gently pushed her off to go over and greet his friends/intruders. Violet sunk down into the couch where the pair had just been laying and crossed her arms, the smile gone from her face.

Katya gave Trixie a big hug, his face still red from laughter. “Okay, but seriously, why are you here?” He turned his attention to Willam, “Why hello, Miss Willamina Joanne Elizabeth Mattel. How are you this evening?” Katya’s voice turned serious for a second. “That is you, Willam, right?” he whispered.

“Of course, you whore!” Willam laughed, and let Katya hug him too. Trixie began to explain the whole situation to Katya, and Willam decided to join Violet on the couch, making sure leave as much space between him and Violet as possible. The two sat there in silence for a minute, watching Trixie and Katya talk, until Willam broke the silence.

“So you and Zamo, huh? How long’s that been a thing?” Willam asked, looking at Violet. She continued to stare straight ahead at Katya.

“I don’t know. Not that long I guess,” she replied softly in a monotone voice. She never turned her head, but began to blush at the awkwardness. Willam noticed and leaned in closer.

“Huh,” he remarked, and then leaned back, not saying anything else. Violet grew curious. She turned her head to face Willam.

“What?”

“You’re blushing,” Willam observed. “I dunno, I guess I’ve never seen you like this is all.” The sincerity in his voice made Violet squirm.

“…Shut up,” she said, smiling and turning an even deeper shade of red. “Why do you look like Tracy right now, anyways?” she asked, trying to deflect the attention away from herself. Luckily, Willam loved attention. He began to tell Violet all about Trixie’s and his impromptu Paint Me Bitch. Across the room, Trixie noticed Willam and Violet occupying each other, and so he took the opportunity to drag Katya into another room, which happened to be Katya’s bedroom.

“So… are you and Violet… you know… a thing?” Trixie didn’t want to be having such an awkward conversation at that moment, but the truth was that he had suspected Katya and Violet were more than just friends for a while. Something about the way Katya’s face lit up every time he saw her, talked about her, or even got a text from her. Trixie had just expected Katya to tell him about it, seeing as he is Katya’s best friend.

“Trixie, I’ve told you Violet and I fuck each other sometimes.”

“Katya, you told me that a year ago. And it seems like you’re just a little more than fuck buddies to me. Come on, Kat, you act like I don’t know you at all! You’ve been so happy lately. And you’ve stopped tryna fuck me. Which is… refreshing, because I thought I’d never see the day that stopped.“ Trixie decided he was no longer annoyed, and wanted to make Katya laugh so he’d know he wasn’t mad at him. It worked. Katya giggled and sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him for Trixie to sit. Trixie continued. “Kat, you were just letting her cuddle you. You hate cuddling.” Katya turned red and looked at his knees, smiling.

“Look, I really don’t know what to call it… us… this whole thing. We haven’t really talked about that. And we don’t really want other people to know about us just yet. But it feels good… Feels really good. I like her a lot.” Katya trailed off and seemed like he was getting lost in his thoughts again. Trixie answered before he got too deep into his head.

“I’m just happy you’re happy, okay? Even if it is with someone as rotten as Violet.” Katya grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. “But you know you can tell me anything, okay?” Katya nodded and hugged Trixie.

“Let’s go back out there before Willam tries to convince Violet that you and I are fucking right now. You do not want to piss her off when she’s this cranky, trust me.”

The two walked back out to the living room, where they found Violet swatting Willam’s hands away as he tried to pinch her side.

“Admit it, you caught feelings!” Willam shrieked, laughing and digging his fingers into Violet’s ribs.

“Okay, okay, Willam! Stop! Stop!” Violet’s face was wet with tears from laughter. Willam stopped his assault when he noticed Katya and Trixie standing there.

“Ready to leave, Trixamongo?” He stood up from the couch, still wearing full Trixie makeup but minus the wig, which was sitting on the arm of the couch. Without another word, Willam walked out, yelling “Bye Katya, bye Violet” over his shoulder.

“I guess we’re leaving then,” Trixie said, and walked over to the couch to collect his wig. Violet had turned herself so she was lying face down on the couch, her face buried in a pillow. “See ya, Violet,” Trixie called to her, but she didn’t move at all or say anything.  He realized that Violet was probably pretty embarrassed at the whole situation, more so than Katya. He gave up on trying to get Violet to talk to him and, after giving Katya a goodbye hug, left without another word.

“Violet, they’re gone,” Katya called to Violet, who hadn’t budged. He heard a muffled “Good” come from the pillow. “Ok, Vi,” Katya replied as he started to walk away. “I’m gonna go finish napping in my bed. You’re welcome to join me if you want.” And with that, he left the living room and crawled into bed. Just thirty seconds later, Katya heard Violet’s soft footsteps approaching his bed. He turned towards her and opened his arms until she had squirmed her way into them, and the two drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
